Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing technology for processing information of distance distribution of a subject.
Description of the Related Art
There are imaging apparatus that can record distance information of subjects along with image data. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-112748 discloses a technology of encoding image data and a distance image to be compressed and recording them.
However, in the related technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-112748, there are possibilities of the data of the contour portion of a subject on a distance map deteriorating when the data is encoded and the accuracy of the distance map deteriorating after it is decoded.